Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating a base for a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a base for a high density semiconductor package.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products or communication devices, semiconductor packages are desired to be small in size, to support multi-pin connection, to support high speeds, and to support high functionality. The demand for increasing Input-Output (I/O) pin counts and high-performance ICs has led to the development of flip chip packages.
Flip-chip technology uses bumps on a chip to interconnect to a package substrate. The flip-chip is bonded face down to the package substrate through the shortest path. The technology used can be applied not only to a single-chip package, but also to higher or integrated levels of packaging in which the packages are larger and packaged with more sophisticated substrates that accommodate several chips to form larger functional units. The flip-chip technique, using an area array, can achieve a high density interconnection with devices and a very low inductance interconnection with packaging. However, this requires printed circuit board (PCB) fabricators to minimize line widths and space or to develop direct chip attach (DCA) semiconductors. Accordingly, the increased amount of input/output connections of a multi-functional flip-chip package may induce thermal electrical problems, for example, problems with heat dissipation, cross talk, signal propagation delay, electromagnetic interference for RF circuits, etc. The thermal electrical problems may affect the reliability and quality of products.
Thus, a novel high-density flip chip package and a printed circuit board for a high-density flip chip package are desirable.